hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 143 (2011)
Sin × And × Claw (ツミ×ト×ツメ, Tsumi × To × Tsume) is the 143rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on August 20th, 2014. Overview Illumi and Hisoka easily defeat all the Hunter sent after them. Finally cornered by Illumi, Killua is forced to reveal another rule to Alluka's abilities. Illumi, now satisfied allows Killua to leave, but promises that until Alluka's powers are completely revealed, she'll never be free. Hisoka then proceeds to kill Teradein. Synopsis We see the results of the fifth round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election which also failed to meet all the conditions but the required 95% was met again, meaning that now the top 8 can go on to the next round. The turnout for the fifth round was 633 Hunters out of 661. All of them made a valid vote which amounted to 95.8% of all Hunters the remaining 28 Hunters were absentees. The vote distribution was as follows: * 15th: Loupe and Bushidora – 0 votes each * 14th: Sanbica – 3 votes * 13th: Ging – 7 votes * 12th: Cutie – 10 votes * 11th: Linne – 15 votes * 10th: Saccho – 16 votes * 9th: Biscuit – 18 votes * 8th: Morel – 20 votes * 7th: Mizaistom – 21 votes * 6th: Botobai – 26 votes * 5th: Ickshonpe – 28 votes * 4th: Leorio – 55 votes * 3rd: Cheadle – 63 votes * 2nd: Teradein – 77 votes * 1st: Pariston – 274 votes (41.4% of all possible votes). Cutie reacts to her loss by saying that she didn't lose since Pariston will bring her dream of a "Cutiful" Hunter Association to life while Biscuit responds by saying that Netero was crazy and that the Chimera Ant incident proved that you can't escape danger by being a good boy. Ging substituted himself with a stuffed panda again. Saccho states he will just help the organization from the shadows and that he hopes they will support someone worth supporting instead, while Sanbica thanks everybody who voted for her and asks for the camera to stop while Linne just sleeps through her bit. Hisoka is standing among the corpses of dead Hunters while calling Illumi telling him that he obtained a map with routes and destinations for six airships on it and that they must be on one of the remaining two and if he should send him a picture. He then uses his texture surprise to change things on the map. Illumi, who also stands among corpses of dead Hunters, however, tells him that someone on his side was also carrying a map and that he already knows which airship Killua is on, to which Hisoka reminds himself that Illumi has a spotter. Tsubone, who is following the airship Killua is on from the ground realizes she is being watched and wonders who is capable of tailing her while she is tailing somebody else. She climbs the highest tree and ponders that she has felt far away eyes upon her since the mission began which she can't shake off. She calls out to Amane telling her that they are going to fly and predicting correctly that Killua will take advantage of the cloudy sky. Tsubone then uses her Rider's High become a small glider plane which Amane jumps upon. Tsubone thinks that while they are in the cloud nobody can watch them and tells Amane to take down any suspicious aircrafts. Illumi throws away the map stating there is still time and that he will help Hisoka, while we see a new Needle Person make a phone call to Teradein's group stating that nothing has happened and that the target hasn't appeared yet. In the Hunter Association Headquarters, Teradein has lost contact with point C but that nothing happened at point A and asks if they should send them for support to which Bushidora remarks that they can't know if point A is safe since Illumi can manipulate others with needles and that he may control that area already to which Loupe asks if he could have killed 20 people and Bushidora replies that it doesn't matter how many amateurs they throw at him and that they should warn the pro's that are going after the Needle People. Teradein then tries to call Latoon and Kenzaki who aren't answering and states that the two airships they were following were in close proximity. Bushidora remarks that he must go and that it is a chance for the captain of the Pure Paladin Squad. Loupe asks them about the election to which he replies that those who are able to should still go and that if they exclude everybody who is out hunting they can still finish in the top four. Teradein agrees that they must continue voting in the election and that if they can't predict the outcome he doesn't want to manipulate the vote through absenteeism. Loupe suggests hiring the Hunter Association in order to show them they can carry on it's spirit and that it could win them some of the votes that would otherwise default to Pariston. Bushidora agrees saying they should act immediately. Teradein then makes a call to Pariston while Loupe thinks to himself that Teradein is too honest and that if the Hunters they send get killed and miss the next vote, it will be invalid due to too many absentees and that Bushidora can't play well. Pariston on the phone says that Teradein has requested Hunters and tells them to accept the request and not be concerned about him and that there is no limit to the amount of Hunters they can send and to spread the word and take everyone. And that if they come across anything to tell him or ask him while on the job they are free to contact him and that if anything needs to be improved they can work it out. He hangs up the phone and laughs stating that they make an excellent trio and that they're easy to understand. We see the results of the sixth round which failed to meet all the conditions. The turnout for the sixth round was 603 Hunters out of 661 the remaining 58 Hunters were absentees. This vote didn't meet the require 95 & since only 91.2% of the Hunters voted. Ickshonpe got 8th place with 0 votes and Botobai got 7th place with 37 votes while Mizaistom got 6th place with 44 votes and Morel got 5th place with 53 votes. Leorio got 4th place with 58 votes and Cheadle got 3rd place with 66 votes. Teradein ended up in second place with 73 votes and Pariston got first place again with 272 votes, which amounts to 41.1% of all possible votes. Teradein, looking at these results, wonders what is going on while Loupe burst in telling him that everyone who was pursuing the Needle People were wiped out. Their members, a camera crew, the association Hunters, and even Bushidora have all been killed. Teradein remarks that, that is impossible and that Illumi must have hired dozens of strong soldiers, while we see Hisoka next to Bushidora's corpse and remarking that it was just one. Tsubone in the sky contemplates that she hasn't felt anyone watching them since entering the sky which means they were indeed tailed before. Inside the airship Killua remarks that the clouds have cleared up which should be fine since they are far from the hospital but that if anybody sees Alluka enter the hospital that Tsubone will say her powers are revealed and will take them straight home. He states that if he clears the area things will be much easier for Illumi to act and that taking the airship to the hospital would be difficult and muses that Gotoh's idea to drive a car straight into the hospital might be best. He then calls Canary telling her he can't reach Gotoh which she replies she can't either. He then instructs her to call Hishita and tell him to send cars immediately to the following three locations. Canary understands. Killua then contemplates that they lost the ground pursuit by flying above the ground and that they will be fine until they reach the car. After that, they must choose which route to take to the hospital. Killua mentally urges Gon to hang in there. As Killua is landing the blimp he sees a car approach and is glad at the timing of Hishita saying that it took longer to arrive since they had to loop around but that now they are 60 km from the hospital and that they can't find them. They land and get into the car which takes off through the forest but stops as a group of Needle People approach which Killua contemplate is impossible and wonders if they followed the car. He tells Hishita to hit the gas who turns around saying he can't do it unless Illumi orders it showing us he has also become a Needle Person. They then get surrounded by Needle People as Illumi approaches the car. Killua and Alluka get out of the car and Killua contemplates that it is impossible for him to be here unless he knew which airship they were on. Even then it would be impossible, since they flew thousands of km over the clouds, and he couldn't have followed them on the ground. Illumi then asks him if he is hiding something about Alluka from him. Killua then contemplates whether to use Godspeed to get Hishita out of the car and use it to escape or to go back to the airship to escape by air. If he were alone either of them would work, but that they are hard to manage with Alluka with him. He then asks Illumi how he knew they were there, Illumi answers he will tell them if he gives him Alluka. Killua answers him saying to forget it. Killua then contemplates that Alluka has the strength of regular child and that an attack from a Needle Person could be lethal, he wonders what to do and decides to summon Something (Nanika). Tsubone and Amane then arrive and Tsubone states that she was completely tricked since his mother can see everything she sees through her scope and that she probably transmitted the video to Illumi. He confirms this, saying she acted as his spy. She goes on to tell them that one the clouds cleared she again felt eyes upon her and realized the truth since the timing was too perfect. Illumi remarks that her feeling them watching her is very impressive and that now she know the truth she can't remove her monocle since his mom ordered her to wear it, which she confirms. Alluka then requests the nail from her middle finger, which shocks Illumi. Tsubone proceeds to tear it off and throw it to Killua, who drops it into Alluka's hands. Alluka then requests the nail from her ring finger, which she removes and tosses to Killua who drops it in her hand. Alluka then turns into Something (Nanika). Tsubone tells Killua to make his wish, saying she and Amane will take care of the rest and asking to be allowed to make amends for impeding his mission. Illumi then asks Killua if he is going to do it and says it is fine, asking if he is going to use the same process save Gon. Since if he sacrifices Amane and Tsubone to kill him he won't have any difficulty to sacrifice a bunch of strangers to save Gon. Illumi then contemplates rule 5 which states that no one can make two wishes in a row. Hisoka watching from the treeline ponders whether it is more fun to kill Alluka and gain Killua's wrath or to spare Alluka, save Gon and make Illumi his enemy. Tough call... Illumi then tells him if he says yes he is happy to die and that his inner mission will have succeeded and that it is against the rules for family members to kill each other but that the thing that will grant his wish isn't family. While tears appear in Killua's eyes, Illumi contemplates that there must be a secret rule that makes rule 5 not apply to Killua and that if his death means that no other family member will die that's acceptable, since this will make Killua suffer for the rest of his life and he will live in his heart forever. He then tells him he is offering him a deal his death for his word that he will make the wish himself to save Gon. Hisoka hiding in the treeline contemplates that Alluka will live while Illumi dies and he won't earn Killua's wrath, so that when Gon is healed he would neither gain or lose anything. In which case he will kill Alluka to gain Killua's wrath and then kill Killua to gain Illumi's wrath, which he considers to be the best choice. Killua then tells Something (Nanika) to heal Tsubone's left hand, which shocks everybody present and to which Something agrees. She walks over to Tsubone and Killua orders her to put out her hand which she does reluctantly. As Something starts healing Tsubone's hand, Killua explains that Something is good at destroying things but bad at fixing things and that in order to fix things she must touch them. Something then walks over to Killua and asks him to pat her head. He does so, telling her she is amazing. As she falls asleep Killua explains that Something calls him Killua and that healing someone is tiring to her and that she must sleep afterwards. He says that is the only downside and that she has never made a cruel request after healing someone, since she is kinder than anyone. The one who is cursed is the one who wishes. He then stares at Illumi and tells him if he refers to Something as an object again he won't consider him his brother anymore. Hisoka stands down and disappears after hearing this. Illumi states he understands and that if he can heal Gon without risk that is great, but doesn't change the fact that Something is dangerous and his question remains unanswered and that he is still hiding something such as how rule 5 doesn't apply to him and that he won't let Alluka go until Killua tells him everything. He then leaves, and Killua contemplates that he is an idiot and that the reason he can't tell them anything is that if he did they would put needles in his head again. Tsubone and Amane then tell him they will take him to the hospital. Teradein is broadcasting a message saying that Bushidora was killed in pursuit of the wicked Hunter they wanted to bring to justice which confirms that there are demons among them and that the regrets to say that the Pure Paladin Squad does not have the power to bring Hunters to justice and that they must band together to resolve this urgent matter at once and that their goal is to get a 95% voter turnout and that the winner has a majority and that they are in negotiations with Morel in hope that he will become the next captain and that they are prepared to release the name, face and abilities of the demon to prevent further tragedy and that if they agree with their ideals to vote for him. Meanwhile we see Hisoka enter the Headquarters and make his way up to Teradein's office. Morel on the phone with Teradein tells him he already turned him down and that he was indeed close to Netero and participated in the extermination of the Ants but that he is not a warrior and that it was determined that his support was needed and that he isn't strong and that he is a Sea Hunter who belongs on the sea not on the land and that if Teradein is in such a hurry to end the election he should tell his base to vote for Pariston, though he rather dies then vote for Pariston. At which point Hisoka enters Teradein's office and kills him unbeknownst to Morel who tells him that if he releases that information he and a bunch of other fools will end up dying and not to use the name Pure Paladin Squad when you are so weak and that he is not teaming up with people who won't heed his warnings and that he doesn't want to become chairman. We see the results of the seventh round which also failed to meet all the conditions but the required 95% was met again, meaning that now the top 4 can go on to the next round. The turnout for the seventh round was 604 Hunters out of 635. All of them made a valid vote which amounted to 95.1% of all Hunters the remaining 31 Hunters were absentees. Botobai and Ickshonpe got 7th place with 0 votes each while Morel got 6th place with 14 votes and Teradein who has been confirmed dead got 5th place with 43 votes. Mizaistom got 4th place with 72 votes and Cheadle got 3rd place with 87 votes while Leorio got 2nd place with 95 votes and Pariston got first place again with 293 votes which amounts to 46.1% of all possible votes. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc